This invention relates to planar antennas and, more particularly, to a suspension type planar antenna of a tri-plate structure providing a high gain.
The planar antenna of the type referred to is effectively utilizable in receiving circularly polarized waves and the like which are transmitted as carried on SHF band, in particular, 12 GHz band from a geostationary broadcasting satellite launched into cosmic space to be 36,000 Km high from the earth.